1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to portable audio data file handling devices, distribution systems, as well as methods of transferring audio data files to a portable device. This invention also relates to vehicular audio data file handling devices, distribution systems and audio data file transfer methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional automotive stereo components typically utilize a dash-mounted control unit and a remotely-mounted CD changer. For example, the remotely-mounted CD changer is typically mounted in the trunk of an automobile. Such products force the consumer to open the trunk, remove old CD""s and insert new ones before starting the vehicle and otherwise enjoying the car stereo system. Also, the CD""s in the automobile are not available on the home stereo equipment. Furthermore, the CD""s in the automobile are subjected to extreme temperature fluctuations which can warp the CD.
Portable MP3 players followed the popularization of trunk-mounted CD changers. Various companies market MP3 players (e.g. the Diamond Rio(trademark) Player). Conventional MP3 players generally include a storage device and decoder to decode the MP3 (MPEG layer 3) encoded audio data files.
Such MP3 players have also been adapted for use in a vehicle. For example, the EMPEG Car player (available at www.empeg.com) is a portable MP3 player which includes a hard disc drive that stores MP3 files. To transfer the files from a home computer to the EMPEG Car player, a user must physically connect the EMPEG Car player to the home computer with a cable. After transferring the MP3 file via the hard wired connection, the user then carries the EMPEG player to the car, slides it into the dash, and is then able to play back selected MP3 files.
Conventional MP3 players intended for an automobile, such as the EMPEG Car player, require a user to physically connect the player to a home computer with a cable. Such hard wired connections and the physical transporting of the player between the home computer and the automobile is inefficient, cumbersome, and objectionable to many consumers.
The present invention solves the above-identified problems in conventional MP3 players and provides a unique system and method for transferring audio data files. The invention also provides for a unique vehicular audio data file handling apparatus.
More specifically, the inventive system routes audio data content from one or more of a variety of sources to an audio data file accumulator. This audio data file accumulator accumulates a library of audio data files which can be distributed to the inventive vehicular audio data file handling apparatus using conventional methods as well as inventive methods disclosed herein. For example, instead of using a hard wired physical connection between the vehicular audio data file handling apparatus and the audio data file accumulator, the invention may use wireless transmissions to transfer the audio data files from the accumulator to the vehicular audio data file handling apparatus. Thus, a base station according to the invention includes not only an audio data file accumulator, but also a wireless transmitter.
The vehicular audio data file-handling apparatus includes a wireless receiver that receives audio data files wirelessly transmitted from the accumulator in the base station. The received files are stored in a memory and decoded/decrypted, as appropriate, when the user selects a particular audio data file(s) to be played back.
The invention may also utilize a wireless user interface that can send conventional commands such as play, skip, fast forward, etc. to the vehicular audio data file handling apparatus. The wireless user interface may also send a triggering signal either directly to the base station or to the base station via the audio data filing handling apparatus. This wireless triggering signal triggers the accumulator to upload one or more audio data files to the vehicular audio data file handling apparatus. In this way, the consumer can command the system to deliver audio data files from the base station to the vehicle without having to physically remove the player from the dash and without having to physically connect the player to the home computer or base station.
The invention may also use a vehicle start condition to trigger wireless audio data file transfer. To enable this alternative, an engine start detector is provided that detects when the vehicle engine has started. This start condition is utilized to trigger the audio data file accumulator to upload at least one audio data file to the vehicular audio data file handling apparatus. This provides a convenient method of audio data file transfer such that every time the user starts his vehicle, the player is provided with a fresh batch of audio data files.
The invention may also utilize a cellular phone network in order to transfer audio data files over long distances. Most wireless devices have a limited range. For example, infrared transmitters generally require a direct line of sight and a reasonable distance in order to achieve effective data transfer. However, cellular phone networks can transfer data over large distances. The invention utilizes such cellular phone networks to advantage by employing such networks to transfer audio data files from the base station to the vehicular audio data file handling apparatus.
Another method of transferring audio data files may be utilized in which a designated time serves a trigger condition. In other words, when a designated time arrives the system automatically transfers audio data files from the base station to the vehicular audio data file handling apparatus. For example, the designated time may be 3:00 a.m. when the vehicle in which the player is installed is typically in a garage or otherwise near the base station. In this way, audio data files can be conveniently wirelessly transmitted at a designated time thereby freeing the user from the cumbersome, conventional method of transferring audio data files to an automotive player.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.